User talk:Minerva Titani
Welcome : Hi Minerva Titani and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to User talk:Ifaigios We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! * We are working on our Manual of Style, or MOS, to help in keeping our site uniform in how we make our pages, tables, etc. and how we link the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries. ** Please observe the guidelines mentioned there, so that we can help the wiki and keep it clean and in a high standard. ** Also, feel free to voice your opinion's about this buy clicking here. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page to see if I can help with anything! -- -- Ifaigios (Talk) 10:00, 7 July 2010 Re: Italian wiki Greetings, and welcome to WikIkariam. If you use this link Wikia:Listing of all Ikariam Wikia's, it shows all of the different versions of Ikariam, you will notice that there is no Italian language version of our Wiki at the present time. To create one you can click on the Create a new wiki link that is above your name / avatar, at the top of the page or click here and answer the prompts on that page. If you do create the Italian wiki, you may use any of our information and templates from our wiki. You can also use the images as well but you must be sure to add a license to the image on your wiki if you do use them, no matter where you get them from. I can help you with linking our wiki's together as well. -- 11:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Italian Ikariam Wiki Thank you for replying. Unfortunately, there is another wiki called it.ikariam.wikia so I have to use another name... As regards templetes I'll do try to use yours, even I don't know exctly how... ---- The images will probably have to be downloaded from our wiki and uploaded onto yours individually - if they did not copy over when you exported the templates. As to the templates, on our wiki, I tried to add to each one to explain how to use them, I did not get to document every template but I did most of them. Feel free to ask any questions you may have to me or Ifaigios. : Be sure to import any of the Licenses that are not on your wiki also for the Images -- 23:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- I have put in a request to have your wiki linked to every ikariam wiki that we are linked to - we will link to you using the template code it if all works correctly and I add it to our template. Here is the link to the request. -- 22:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok, thank you very much. I still have lot of work to do...I've started renaming all the main pages in Italian... --Minerva Titani 22:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- I've imported all the licenses but I don' know how to use them. Are they like templates or categories? Do I have to tag all the images? And if so, how? I see that when I try to upload an image here in wikikariam, there's a menu from which you choose the appropriate license. How can I get this? Just to remain in the copyright field, are all the contents - texts, data etc - under free licences or under Gameforge Licence? I'm having troubles with another Wiki about Gameforge's Europe1400, as the community manager of the official forum told me my wiki violates Copyright Law (and the wiki it's at its first stage!); so I would like to know if I'm doing something illegal with this two wikis... --Minerva Titani 00:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- The licenses are Templates you can add the template (License) to the images). To get them to show up in that Drop down menu when you a image you have to edit your wiki's MediaWiki:Licenses page. Here is a link to our MediaWiki:Licenses page (you should be able to see but not edit it) to see how it works. All images should have a license on them -- if they are from any other Wiki such as from our wiki - then all you have to have (Mainly) is the license - Example will show as and will show as - most of my templates if you add the parameter doc= then the page will not get categorized when you use the template. -- 02:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- The Licenses that I keep referring to only applies to Images and not the content (text) - you do not have to have a license on every page - just on the images that are used on the wiki - be it from Gameforge or another wiki or another web site - They (images) must have a license if used in any way on the wiki. -- !!! ---- Ok, I have the drop down menu and made a new license referring to wikikariam. Are you sure I dont' have to use a Gameforge copyright license (as the one you put under all GF images) even if I downloaded the images from your wiki? They are still property of Gf even if they are hosted by your wiki...Thanks for being so patient! Minerva Titani 09:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : If you take a Screen shot of your game (in Italian) then you might need the license (I would use it to be safe), but if you use one from my wiki (which the english game links to, so we are approved to use their images) then they are under the license and that means they can be used on any wiki that is hosted by Wikipedia and Wikia. When you right click on the images that are screen shots to "Save image as" and you then save the image, Click on the Edit page and you can then copy all of the licenses for that image and paste them to your page after you upload it (to be safe). -- 13:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Signing your posts When you make a post or reply on Talk / Discussion pages, please, sign your posts. You do this by placing 4 tilde's ~~~~ at the end of your posts. Approval I did not start this wiki way back in 2008, but as far as I know we did not ask for approval, but I do know that the us.ikariam.com boards have a link to us (located in the "Ikariam - Community and Support" section, "Help And Questions" sub-section. -- 10:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) License link to our wiki You do not have to have a special link for our wiki **** From Wikia|Ikariam| or another Wikia project in your Licenses' becaus the **** From Wikia|I got this from Wikia or another Wikia project. covers every wiki hosted by Wikia. The template has an option to specify our wiki. ;Example: produces -- 14:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ohh yeah, if our image has a , or the license already on them and you copy them over to your site and put them on the images then you do NOT have to give our wiki credit - those 3 licenses cover all of the Images ownership (from locations) no matter which of the Wikipedia hosted sites or Wikia hosted sites (including ours) and the English Gameforge site. -- 18:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Colors / Images / etc Slow down, you are trying to do too much all at once. I am helping by uploading some of the images for the templates (Flags at the moment). You are going to burn yourself out trying to do the WHOLE wiki like you are - Work on sections ( such as say Categories only or just Templates only, etc) and when you get that section done or get tired of working on that section work on only 1 other section until you finish it or get tired of working on it and then switch again. The colors for the templates such as and as well as the tables will not show up correctly on your wiki unless you copy our MediaWiki:Common.css over to your wiki and you can modify the colors after you do - Also you need to copy MediaWiki:Common.js as well so that the / Hide options on the template will work. You should not protect pages (like the Main Page) unless they are getting vandalized or if it is a really complicated template (such as but you need to un-protect and as I can not make changes to them to help you fix them / get them working correctly. -- 19:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The few images that I check that you uploaded (from the game such as buildings have the license on them and that is all that is needed - it gives credit to Gameforge. -- 19:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I think and are already un-protected...I don't see the option un-protect if I look at the templates. I know I'm doing a mess!! Also I changed something in my signature, so now it doesn't work properly but I don't know how to find again the edit page for my sign! Ops... I uploaded the building images from wikikariam not from the game, don't know why they show the Gameforce license instead of wikia license even if I chose the latter from the drop down menu... I keep on moving all the pages from the page list to their Italian equivalent. Thanks for being so patient. Minerva Titani ---- When you Exported the building pages - I think there is a box to check or uncheck that asks if you want to export all Templates associated with that file - I think you told it yes - and in doing so it copied the Licenses since they are templates - so you got the Gameforge license as well - This is a GOOD thing - because that is the Most important license you need since it is from the game (you do not have to list every place that uses the images - such as our wiki - if we got the image from somewhere else - otherwise your list could get long If use a image from a wiki (call it wiki1) and they got it from wiki2 and they got it from wiki3 and they got it from gameforge - that list would be (WikIkariam, Wiki1, Wiki2, Wiki3, Gameforge) so that would be 5 different licenses on each image ) That is TOO many just use the if it is from the game and the if we got it from another wiki or if it is only on our wiki. -- 15:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) What you should do: is 1st copy over a few pages at a time (in groups) that you think you really need and then re-translate them to Italian or your wiki will be a mis mash of English / Italian language pages - We (Ifaigios and I) can help copy the pages over but we can not translate them - we can copy the images over with licenses. If you try to do ALL of this - you will burn your self out (I know I did that with this wiki - and had to take a year off because I was so burnt out on doing this) and then came back and had to re-do many things that had changes, make new templates, remove many outdated pages, etc.. but this time I had Ifaigios, Tankmaster, and Rmedic to help me so it was not so bad. Remember, wiki's are a community effort - so do not try to have every page done before the community gets to help -- So slow down and do small groups at a time ( make it Correct the 1st time , our pages will be here for you to copy anytime - they will not go away (unless they become outdated or such and then you would not want them anyhow ). -- 15:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature To make special Signatures you need 2 pages: # The 1st page is to make all of the special coding for the signature - mine is User:Jrooksjr/Sig1 (this is to be used like a sub-template for your signature). # Make a page to show the signature - I use User:Jrooksjr/SigX (this is the main template for your signature). # In your click on the box marked Custom Signature and put the page that has your Final Signature one it - I used User:Jrooksjr/SigX and it was changed to in the box. ;Note:: If you do this on 1 wiki - then you will have to do this on EVERY Wiki you make edits to, if they are apart of the Wikia system or your signature will be until you make the 2 signature pages on that wiki. -- 11:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Your wiki is now linked to all other wikis like we are Your wiki w:c:it.ikariamitalia is now linked to all language wikis but the w:c:zh-hant.ikariam wiki at the moment - I messed up and tried to get them to link it to w:c:zh.hant.ikariam err I used a period and not the dash by mistake, so that one will be linked later on. -- 21:49, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Signature Click on and on the main screen or "User Profile" tab it should say the following Username: User ID: Member of groups: (User group rights) Number of edits: See edit count Real name: Name will be shown publicly if entered. E-mail: We will use this email address to alert you of new messages or edits to pages you are following. No spam, we promise! Signature: : Custom signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links.) Gender: Optional: used for gender-correct addressing by the software. This information will be public. Language: Inside of the box highlighted you put in your signature page (mine is User:Jrooksjr/SigX) and it will change it to a Substituted page, and be sure to put a check mark in the box below it for "Custom Signature" -- 23:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Doctor images Thanks for letting me know, I went to your wikia and downloaded the new images and will upload them on ours to update them and your welcome on the help with the table. -- 00:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ------- I think the doctor images from my wiki are too small compared with the other unit images...maybe they need a resizement...I don't have time right now... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 00:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Heh, yeah the Large image (PNG) is smaller than the other, and the smaller image (gif) is larger than the others, but for now they will work, I or we can fix that later, the main thing is we have the newer (correct) images to work with for now. Again, I say thanks for letting me know about the change. -- 10:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- I figured out how to download the correct size for the File:Doctor small.gif . You have to change the web URL to get the right one For instance - if you got the image from http://s666.en.ikariam.com/skin/characters/military/x60_y60/y60_medic_faceright.gif (Test Server) Change the X''' and '''Y numbers to 40 such as http://s666.en.ikariam.com/skin/characters/military/x40_y40/y40_medic_faceright.gif (Test Server) to get the smaller version of the same picture. You can also change the last part from faceright to faceleft if you want the images to get the images of them facing the other way. -- 22:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Patch number It was on the Tetst Server as Patch 0.4.0.1 but released to the games as Patch 0.4.0. I will be renaming it back to Patch 0.4.0 today, it was released to I All servers today I think. -- 16:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC)